I Love Lucy Comics 9
I Love Lucy Comics 9 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is Feb-Apr 1956 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ethel Mertz, Fred Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Five stills from the show illustrate Lucy and Ricky watching home movies. Just a Couple of Kids Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy tries to talk to Ricky between shows, but a throng of fans keeps her out of the theater. She and Ethel dress as teens to try to get past them, but are waylaid by teen boys who want to dance but their girlfriends are waiting for Ricky. When they run out of nickels for the jukebox, they pile into a jalopy and give Lucy and Ethel a ride, but Ricky has left the theater. Lucy has left her key in her dress, so they climb the fire escape and crawl in a window. Ricky is meeting with a prospective advertisers who thinks they're teenage burglars, but Ricky says they're just fans, hoping to prove his appeal to teens. The man buys his story and also hires the girls to appear as groupies. When he leaves, Lucy explains she went to see him because she wants a new dress. For helping him win the sponsor, he agrees. The girls go to a soda shop the next day dressed as teens again, then appear on stage with him as his fan club. When they finally go shopping for a dress, Lucy goes to a teen boutique. Cyrus Shy Starring: Cyrus Shy Summary: Cyrus is so forgetful, he can't remember what he's forgotten. The Hunting Dog (Story feature) Summary: Ned finds a puppy and wants to raise him as a hunting dog. Pam thinks he'd make a better house pet and talks him into giving it to her. After seeing how much trouble a puppy can be, she thinks maybe Ned was right in the first place. Design for Living Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy sells her old furniture to go shopping for new. She isn't offered enough for her old stuff, so she changes her mind and tells them to bring it back. When she arrives home, vans from both companies are returning her old and delivering her new furniture. She can't afford the new, so sends it back, but there's much confusion over what stays and what goes. The used furniture man hands her a bill for a hundred dollars for haulage. When she can't pay that, he hauls the old stuff away again. She and Ethel stage a sit-down strike, but they haul them away too. She accepts an even lower offer to sell, then goes to see what she can get with it. She furnishes the apartment with old crates and barrels the grocer is discarding, so Ricky agrees to let her buy new furniture, not realizing she already has a van full waiting outside. Hidden Talent Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ethel Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy hears about a new singing star being discovered and decides to cut her own record. By the time she leaves the studio, all the radio stations are closed, so she gets up early the next morning to shop it around. Unfortunately, none of the disc jockeys want to play it. She hitches a ride home with the milkman, who asks her to carry her own order upstairs, but she slips on the steps and breaks the milk and her record. Ricky takes pity and asks a disc jockey friend to play her record, so she rushes to the studio to record another quickly. The band isn't there, but some random musicians are. There's also a traffic jam outside, and new carpet is being installed upstairs. She has no time to hear her work and rushes it to the radio station. She is embarrassed when she hears all the ambient noise on the recording, but it lands her a job doing sound effects. Watch Your Coat Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: In a busy restaurant, Lucy is so busy watching Ricky's coat, that she forgets to watch her plate. I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Ricky thinks shopping is easy, but the cart does double duty after he finds out how much work it really is. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy